Okaerinasai, Lisanna
by JendallRush
Summary: NaLi fic en español, espero les guste! Natsu, nuestro idiota favorito, se encuentra en uno de sus lugares favoritos, pensando en su chica favorita.
1. Prologue

Hola a todos! Aqui _Jendy-sama_ les trae un pequeño drabble de NaLi!  
Yo pienso que deberian de haber prestado mas atencion al regreso de Lisanna...  
Pero bueno, ya sera despues, yo lo se.

Por ahora conformense con este pequeño e insignificante fic NaLi ROMANTICO. NaLu (amistad) Ok?  
Tambien se que lo mas probable es que Natsu se quede con Lucy, pero pienso que NaLi es una buena areja. O si no, simplemente como mejores amigos son una monada. (perdon estuve viendo anime en _español españa)_

Espero les guste!

Porfavor Rushers respeten si no les gusta el anime, no comenten nada negativo, no dejare de escribir fics de BTR, soy RUSHER de corazon :D

NatsuXLisanna

* * *

Ubicado después del regreso de lisanna.

Natsu estaba observado el atardecer desde aquella pequeña casa que tenía con Lisanna cuando eran niños. El lugar donde criaron a Happy y donde Natsu le había hecho una tumba a esa chica de cabello blanco. Se sentó para seguir contemplando el cielo, el cual poco a poco cambiaba de color. Esto le traía tantos recuerdos. Como aquella vez que Lisanna le había hecho esa broma de casarse cuando crecieran. Natsu sonrio a si mismo al pensar en ello y se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

—¡Hola!

Escucho una dulce voz decirle de por detrás. Y al voltear pudo ver que la misma chica en la que estaba pensando se había sentado a su lado, sus rodillas rozando.

—Hola Lisanna.

Dijo, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban aun mas de lo que ya estaban.  
Ella le sonrió y se sonrojo también.

—¿Que tal les fue?–Le pregunto Natsu a Lisanna.

—Bastante bien, extrañaba tanto hacer trabajos con mis hermanos…ya sabes, los verdaderos.

—Supongo que si…

—Es decir, por mucho que llegara a querer a mis edo-hermanos no podía reemplazar a mira-nee y elf nii-chan. En realidad, no hay nadie que hubiera podido reemplazar.

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos y sonrió. El le sonrió también. Pero entonces una duda salió de su boca, algo que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, le pregunto.

—¿Ni siquiera a mi?

Después de eso Lisanna se quedo callada, no sabiendo como reaccionar a esto. Miro directamente a Natsu a los ojos, y pudo ver que lo decía con seriedad.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca podría reemplazante, Natsu.

El sonrio, al igual que ella.

—Bueno, supongo que ya hay que volver al gremio.–Dijo Natsu, después de un rato de contemplar el cielo en silencio,—Elfman me mataría si oscurece y tu no has llegado.

Lisanna río un poco al tomar la mano que Natsu le había ofrecido para levantarse.

—Además… Desde que regresaste todo el gremio quiere pasar el rato contigo. Y no los culpo, es decir, por dos años creímos que habías muerto.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lisanna se empezó a desvanecer.

—Lamento mucho que halla pasado esto…

Natsu puso sus manos en los hombros de Lisanna, provocando que ella volteara a verlo.

—No fue tu culpa, Lisanna.

Y por lo que a cualquiera le pudo parecer una eternidad se contemplaron el uno al otro. Esto siendo claramente muy poco tiempo para ellos.

Lisanna, después de marcharse, se pregunto que había cambiado en Natsu. Algo era diferente en el, aunque no sabia que era con claridad.

Cuando lo miro a los ojos, pudo notar algo distinto. Aunque fuera difícil de notar para muchos, el había madurado.

(1)

* * *

Natsu y Lisanna caminaron al gremio uno al lado del otro. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirando los alrededores. No era porque no quisieran hablar, simplemente la presencia del otro era algo especial. Algo que querían disfrutar.

—Natsu…-dijo la chica.

Natsu volteo a verla, y se dio cuenta que la luz de la luna hacia que resaltara su rostro. Esta observación la había hecho ya muchas veces pero, nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo. Simplemente no podía.

—¿Que pasa?- le pregunto el.

—Tu…¿Que es lo que tu piensas de mi?

Natsu se sorprendió de la pregunta que había hecho ella. Sus ojos se abrieron, y sus mejillas se calentaron, volteo a ver el suelo. ¿Que pensaba el de ella? Era algo bastante sencillo de responder… Y a la vez complicado. El sabia que si le pasara algo nunca seria el mismo. Lo había experimentado ya. Se preocupaba por su bienestar y felicidad. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía…feliz.

Podría describirla como su mejor amiga, ¿No?

No..no podría ser suficiente. Ella…  
Ella era…

—¿Natsu?

Volteo a verla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de intriga. ¿Que es lo que le costaba tanto admitir?

Podría ser…

—Yo…y-yo…

* * *

Y ahi tienen el prologo!

Espero les guste, y ya se, soy cruel.

(1) A/N: hahaha no parece :P

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

Dejenme sus reviews y favoritos!


	2. Chapter 1

Muy bien! yo considero que ya es hora de que suba el primer capitulo! :D

Espero les guste, por cierto, el prologo era un _flash forward (es decir una escena que pasar después en la linea del tiempo de esta historia),_ así que todavía no ha pasado ;P

Disfruten!

* * *

Después de haber festejado salvajemente, todo el gremio dormía en el suelo, excepto por Lucy, quien había salido volando por el techo gracias el puño de Natsu.

Y así era, hasta que despertó el dragon slayer de fuego, también conocido como Salamander. Volteo a los lados para recordar lo antes sucedido. Y cuando vio a Lisanna dormida en los brazos de sus hermanos, sonrió. Ella había regresado. Con su simple presencia, había traído sonrisas y felicidad a todos. Incluso a los nuevos miembros, quienes no la conocían.  
Claro que aunque no la conocieran, sabían quien era ella, habían escuchado sobre ella. Después de todo, ella era amiga de todos y todas. Era hermana de la en ese entonces temible Mirajane, el ahora varonil Elfman, y también era muy amiga de Natsu y Happy. De hecho, muchos creían que entra Natsu y Lisanna había algo que solo amistad. Pero eso pasaría mas adelante, según ellos, cuando fueran mas maduros. Sobretodo por parte de Natsu.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo cuando vio que Lisanna abrazaba con mas fuerza a sus hermanos.

Se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba ella y se arrodillo a su lado para observarla. Se dio cuenta de que lucia igual que como la recordaba, pero, que también había crecido. Y aun así, no había nada de ella que no le gustara, sus ojos, su cabello, su nariz, sus labios…

Lisanna empezó a moverse y Natsu de dio cuenta de que iba a despertar.

—¿Natsu?- pregunto antes de bostezar, - ¿que pasa?

Natsu se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Bueno…me preguntaba si te gustaría que fuéramos a comer a algún lado, ya que parece que aquí tardaran un rato en despertar.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver que todos roncaban y dormían profundamente en las posiciones mas incomodas posiblemente imaginables.

Ella sonrió y le respondió

–Claro, además muero de hambre.

Natsu le ofreció su mano para levantarse y ella la acepto. Maniobraron para salir del gremio sin despertar a nadie o pisar a los que dormían en el camino.

—Vaya que tienen un sueño profundo.- dijo Natsu una vez que salieron del gremio.

—Si, aunque que yo recuerde Elfman siempre a sido alguien de sueño ligero

Natsu nada mas asintió su cabeza, dándole la razón. En Ese momento le llegaron recuerdos de como en las múltiples veces que acampo con Elfman y Mirajane por trabajos. Recordó que Mirajane, al contrario de Elfman, no la despertaba ni una tormenta.

—Bueno, ¿A donde quieres ir?– pregunto Lisanna.

—Podríamos ir a ese café que te gustaba…– sugirió Natsu.

Lisanna lo miro con asombro. Ella por mucho tiempo le insistió en ir, o bromeo sobre como su primera cita seria en un lugar así, pero, el nunca pareció tomarlo enserio.

—¿Quieres decir…que…

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa llego Elfman corriendo.

—¡Lisanna!– Grito un poco agitado.

—¡Nii-san!– exclamo sorprendida.

—¿Donde has estado? ¡Todos en el gremio están esperándote para la continuación de la fiesta! ¡Es de hombres!– dijo emocionado, aparentemente sin haber notado aun la presencia de Natsu.

—Uh…Elf-nii…Es que yo…– Ella trato de explicarle que quería pasar el rato con Natsu, pero fue completamente inútil, ya que su hermano la ignoro y cargo en su hombro de regreso al gremio.

Ella siguió intentando explicarle a su hermano la situación, pero el no dejaba de hablarle sobre lo varonil que es el.

Natsu desde lejos se despidió de ella haciendo un gesto con la mano, y a ella no le quedo de otra mas que responderle de igual manera. Tendrían que salir después.

* * *

Natsu caminaba hacia su casa cuando se topo con Lucy, quien por alguna razón parecía molesta y distraída.

—¡Hola Luce!–le grito el dragon slayer, a lo que ella reacciono sorprendida.

—Natsu…–respondió ella algo dudosa.

Estaba molesta con el por haberla golpeado mientras dormía, pero pudo notar en sus ojos que algo no estaba bien. Preocupada por eso, no termino la furcia oración y regañada que le iba a poner.

—y dime, ¿Que cuentas? No me di cuenta cuando te fuiste de la fiesta.

O eso pensaba ella, hasta que escucho lo que acababa de decir el, claro esta, muy _idiota_ pelirosa.

—…¡Dragneel!– dijo al apretar los puños y lanzar sus brazos al aire, humo saliendo por sus oídos.

El dio un paso atrás, preparándose para correr, claramente sin saber la razón de su enojo. Estaba acostumbrado, ya que le pasaba mucho, así que siempre como respuesta a sus dudas, se decía a si mismo: _"Las mujeres son seres incompresibles y complicadas."_

Ella respira profundamente, al parecer tratando de calmarse. Ya que ella había notado algo extraño en el.

Natsu se sorprendió de no haber recibido alguna agresión física y abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado por reflejo.

—¿Que pasa Luce? ¿Creí que estabas molesta conmigo?– le pregunto.

—Pues veras que debería estarlo. Pero, ¿como quieres que me moleste contigo, si algo te molesta?

Natsu se sorprendió bastante a la respuesta, que ya ni el hecho de que fuera una incompresible y complicada mujer le ayudaba a entender o aceptarlo.

—¿A que te refieres?– pregunto ingenuamente, a lo cual Lucy respondió cruzando se de brazos.

—Tu sabes bien. Algo esta mal, así que dime que es.–dijo ella, pero ya regresando a la normalidad, sin enojo, continuo,– sabes que puedes confiar en mi.– puso su mano en su hombro, tratando de darle seguridad.

Natsu vio en sus ojos que ella realmente se preocupaba por el. Además, podía pedirle algún consejo, después de todo, ella era buena razonando.

—Bueno…– dudó por ultima vez,– es solo que desde que Lisanna llego, no he tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella.

Se sonrojo al terminar de explicarle.  
Luce, digo, Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Natsu Dragneel estaba enamorado! No había duda. O tal vez era solo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Mirajane…

De cualquier manera, enamorado o no, debía de darle un clásico consejo sabio de Lucy Heartfilia.

—Bueno Natsu, tu sabes bien que todos en el gremio la han extrañado. Pero tal ves ella no sabe que a ti te–

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, Natsu la interrumpió.

—Supongo que si, además ya podré darle la bienvenida después.– nervioso puso su mano detrás de su cabeza,– debería de ir a casa, Happy va a morir de hambre si no le doy algo de comer.

Y así sin mas salió corriendo.

—Enamorado, definitivamente.– se dijo Lucy a si misma.

Y con esa simple acción de correr a casa para alimentar a Happy en medio de una conversación, tenía dos razones para comprobarlo.

Numero Uno: Happy podía alimentarse _perfectamente bien_ el solo.

Numero Dos: Su casa estaba en la dirección contraria.

* * *

Y bueno espero les guste esto que ya casi llega a su fin T-T

Ah pero bueno, déjenme sus reviews y favoritos!

Atte: Jendy-sama


	3. Chapter 2

Y aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo de mi cursi y corto fic NaLi.

Espero les gustara y que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo esto.

Ahora sin mas, a leer!

* * *

Y así, mis querido lectores, fue como llegamos a la situaciones actual. Natsu y Lisanna, caminando al gremio, solos, de noche.

Y una pregunta, esperando su respuesta, retumba en los oídos de Natsu. Nervioso, sin saber como responder. Poco a poco empieza a sudar y su lengua se traba, el sonido se atora en su garganta.

¿Que pensaba el de ella? Era algo bastante sencillo de responder… Y a la vez complicado. El sabia que si le pasara algo nunca seria el mismo. Lo había experimentado ya. Se preocupaba por su bienestar y felicidad. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía…feliz.

Podría describirla como su mejor amiga, ¿No?

No..no podría ser suficiente. Ella…  
Ella era…

—¿Natsu?

Volteo a verla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de intriga. ¿Que es lo que le costaba tanto admitir?

Podría ser…

—Yo…y-yo…

Después de múltiples intentos, no logra hablar. Sus músculos se mueven por si solos. Sus brazos se toman su rostro y su cuerpo se acerca mas al de ella. ¿Que estaba haciendo? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea, pero cada molécula de su cuerpo se lo pedía, casi a gritos.

Ella parecía sorprendida, no esperaba eso como respuesta, de ninguna manera. Pero en ningún momento pareció oponerse.

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad, Elfman corría a toda velocidad, gritando el nombre de su hermana menor.

—¡Lisanna!

Después de llegar de su misión, ella había desaparecido de su vista. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No podía permitir que le sucediera algo, no cuando acababa de llegar. Aunque sabia que después debía de devolverle su libertad y su privacidad. Solamente quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—¡Elfman!– grito Mirajane, siguiéndole por detrás.

El se detuvo en seco y volteo a donde estaba ella.

—Mira…

—Elfman, espera– dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. – Ella esta…

Y antes de poder continuar su explicación, Mirajane fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas voces familiares.

_—Tu…¿Que es lo que tu piensas de mi?_

Se dieron cuenta de a quien pertenecía esa voz.

—Lisanna…–susurro Elfman antes de lentamente caminar al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, seguido por Mirajane. Si lo que creía que estaba pasando, estaba pasando, entonces tenía que verlo. Con sus propios ojos, ya que, no veías a Natsu en plan romántico todos los días. Y como sabia que Elfman no se atrevería a interrumpir un momento como ese, no tenía razón para detenerlo.

Se asomaron, ocultándose detrás de la pared. Ahí estaban, Lisanna con una mirada curiosa y la de Natsu completamente perdida.

_—¿Natsu?_

Y en ese momento Natsu levanto la mirada. Y acto seguido, se acerco a ella, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. Después la abrazo por la cintura, sabían lo que pasaría después. Ambos hermanos mayores abrieron los ojos como platos.

Sus labios estaban a tan solo unos milímetros.

Mirajane para contener su emoción aparento con una fuerza sobrehumana el hombro de Elfman. ¡Iban a presenciar el primer beso de su hermana! Y no solo eso, ¡el de Natsu también!

* * *

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Solo unos milímetros mas. Natsu parecía indeciso así que Lisanna fue la que dio el ultimo paso, juntando sus labios. Puso sus manos en su cuello mientras el abrazaba su cintura. Inmediatamente cerraron los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

Sintieron que sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas y mas conforme el beso iba avanzando.

Y después de separarse, se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

**_—Okaerinasai, Lisanna._**

Una pequeña lagrima escapo del ojo de Lisanna, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico de pelo rosado.

—Aishiteru, Natsu.

El corazón de Natsu latía cada vez mas fuerte al oír la confesion de la chica que, sabia ahora, amaba.

—Aishiteru, Lisanna...

* * *

—Y luego se fueron caminando tomados de la mano– Mirajane nunca había estado tan feliz, excepto por cuando Lisanna regreso.

—Vaya, vaya. Nunca pensé que nuestro Natsu podría hacer algo como eso…– dijo Cana en sentido de broma.

—¡Pues lo hizo! Y es mas, no han regresado desde que salieron juntos esta mañana. Me pregunto donde estarán…

Lucy no podía evitar reír al ver a la muy emocionada Lisanna y a Happy haciendo gestos de los mas raros, al parecer no se lo podía creer.

—Solo que si no hubiera llegado un poco antes, Elfman habría arruinado el momento…ahora que lo pienso, ¿Habrá arruinado otros ya?

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron ante la pregunta, obviamente no entendiendo nada. ¿Como pasaría eso si ellos siempre están juntos?

—¿A que te refieres, Mira?

—Verán, después de la fiesta me quede dormida, y bueno, ya saben lo mucho que cuesta despertarme.

El comentario fue simplemente seguido de "ooh" y "eso lo explica", dejando su pregunta en el pasado y a Elfman muy pensativo.

—Yo lo sabia,– dijo Lucy– solo basto con hablar un poco con el ayer para darme cuenta de que estaba _E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O…_

—¿¡Que?!

Si todo el gremio no este reunido escuchando la historia de Miranaje, pues ya lo estaba.

—¡¿Nuestro Natsu?!

—Natsu Dragneel…¿El mismo?

—El… Enamorado…pero ¿Cuando paso?

Era bastante claro que solo ciertos hombres no habían notado la química que había entre los dos.

Y como si los hubieran escuchado, las puertas del gremio se abrieron y todos pudieron ver entrar a Natsu y Lisanna tomados de la mano, platicando y riendo.

Interrumpieron su risa cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo el gremio los observaba de una manera extraña.

—¿Nos perdimos de algo?

Y todo fairy tail en ese momento salto con los ojos llorosos gritando:

_"¡NALI!"  
_

* * *

Lol?

Bueno como saben Fairy Tail es para nada normal, así que no se debe esperar una reacción normal de ellos.

Y bueno, que reacción puede ser la mas ruidosa, rara y a veces considerada estúpida, que la de las fangirls?

Somos demasiado raras, aceptenlo.

Por eso el "NaLi!".

*fail*

Bueno, hasta la otra!


End file.
